Roses Are Redder in Japan
by UkeXerxesBreak
Summary: "I wish I could have shown you sooner, Arthur-san… When I noticed that they were brooming rike this.. But I couldn't find the right moment or time." A AsaKiku fanfic for my Ai-chan's birthday ! Yaoi, ect. Rated T because I felt like it.


_**This fan fiction is for my Ai-chan. Today is her 18th birthday and ONVUEVRT- I love you~.**_

_**On onto the story! 8D**_

* * *

The rose was Arthur's national flower and he swore to everyone that roses were the reddest in his country. Saying that even Francis's couldn't compare. But when he visited Kiku, he noticed that he didn't have many roses.

When Arthur asked the Asian nation about this, he was told that they just didn't grow such things.

It upset the European nation and a thought crossed his mind, he and Kiku were allies. The Anglo-Japanese Alliance proved it. So to show Kiku how much he cared for their alliances, Arthur gave the Asian a billion roses to plant in his home.

… He never had a chance to see him bloom…

When the Anglo-Japanese Alliance ended, Arthur knew he'd never see those roses in bloom. Everything and everyone seemed content on making sure it didn't happen. Even in WWII, when he asked Alfred if he could invade Japan, he was given the negative and told to deal with Italy.

Arthur was all but ready to give up, when after everything… And he meant everything, until he was invited to the small Asian's home once again. When he received the letter, he had to take a double take to make sure he wasn't dreaming and in his pure excitement, he took his Boss that he would be busy and headed straight for Kiku.

Arthur had completely forgotten about the roses, all he wanted was to see Kiku. Someone who he connected with, enjoyed their company, and actually joined forces with him in both their time of need. Kiku was everything that Arthur could ask of a friend… a lover… Whatever anyone wanted to call them because sometimes Arthur wasn't sure himself.

* * *

"Ah, Arthur-san… It's a preasure to see you again.." Hearing Kiku's voice again. A friend's voice. Could Arthur actually still call him a friend? He didn't not to speak his thoughts aloud as he was welcomed into the Asian's home.

"Same to you. I've been wondering.. How have you been, Kiku?"

There was a small hum before he was given a response. "Werr… very werr." It seemed off, talking to him again. As Arthur followed his old friend to the living room, he remembered all the times spent there. All the nightly chats, even loving words.

Wars messed everything up, Arthur decided to admit. It ruined relationships. It made him wonder why Kiku didn't join the Allies when he had the chance. Well, it didn't matter now.

As the two set on the floor, Arthur kept his hands folded across his lap.

Kiku did the same, "Arthur-san… It's so nice to see you again."

"Same. I have to admit, I was shocked when you invited me over."

The small Asian let out a small laugh, "… I missed you."

That sent a shiver through Arthur. Oh, he missed Kiku more the he'd maybe ever know. He had an urge to jump up and just hug the Asian to death. He refrained from doing so.

"I missed you too, Kiku."

The conversation continued and it warmed up the atmosphere greatly. Arthur couldn't stop smiling and he noticed how Kiku continued to smile as well.

It was about mid-afternoon when Kiku finally gasped, "Arthur-san!"

Arthur jumped from it, "Yes?" he asked as the Asian climbed quickly to his feet and pulled on his arm. The European climbed to his feet, being yanked towards the garden.

Arthur had seen Kiku's garden multiple times so he couldn't figure out why Kiku was suddenly yanking him to the place.

* * *

The evening sun made everything seem to glow outside. The sunlight hit every flower in just the right light, but something shocked Arthur to the point he couldn't speak. Most of the flowers in part of the Asian's garden were roses.

The roses weren't just red, they were blue, yellow, pink. It seemed that after all these years, the roses mixed and blended. All different forms of beauty.

Arthur tried to force words out but none came.

So Kiku spoke instead, "I wish I could have shown you sooner, Arthur-san… When I noticed that they were brooming rike this.. But I couldn't find the right moment or time."

The European nodded and looked at him, "Kiku… they're amazing."

As they walked through the bushes of all different kinds, Arthur pulled a red rose from a bush, pulling the thorns from the beautiful rose.

"I've arways watched them closely.. To make sure they turned out perfect… I remember you terring me how they were your national frower."

Arthur stopped in his tracks as Kiku continued on. This touched his heart, he had completely forgotten about the rose seeds he had given to Kiku all those years ago. A smile crossed his features, "Hey, Kiku."

Kiku turned to him, "Yes Arth-" he stopped when the rose was placed behind his ear. He blinked up at the blonde, a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

"All of the roses in this garden are beautiful… Better than the ones in my home.. But do you want to know my overall favorite?"

He received a nod in reply.

"You… Kiku Honda, you are the most beautiful rose in this garden." he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the Asian's cheek. Kiku's cheeks seemed to darken in color at this.

"Arigato…" the brunette turned his head slightly to give Arthur a small peck on the lips.

Kiku would forever be Arthur's favorite and most beautiful rose.

Hey, roses are always redder in Japan anyway.

* * *

_**Oh my goooood… I feel like this is a pitiful birthday present!**_

_**I really, really hope you like it, Ai-chan and hope you don't mind that it's kinda late.**_

_**From B-chan with Love~.**_


End file.
